


I have come

by HerMajestyEvie



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: City of Lost Souls, Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magnus Bane Dies, Major Character Injury, Post-Book 5: City of Lost Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyEvie/pseuds/HerMajestyEvie
Summary: Au from the end of CoLS. What if Sebastian made another attack... a personal one?





	I have come

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry.   
> Secondly, the above line is a lie.

They had been happy, so happy, when the sun sank below the horizon, and left the warlock and his shadowhunter in the dark, only Magnus’ various array of colourfully lit candles to illuminate the room.   
Had.   
Past tense.   
Magnus lay there, listening to the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing, feeling his warm breath against his bare chest, and taking pride in the arm Alec had thrown over his chest whilst he slept, finally at peace after that day’s affairs.   
It had taken some work on Catarina’s part, but Magnus was healed from the arrow fired at him, though his magic was drained considerably.   
Maybe he should have thought of that before going to bed.   
Maybe he should have thought about that before letting his guard down.   
Maybe he should have thought about what his tiredness would do to the wards around his apartment.   
But, in his love filled stupidity, he had forgone all of that to lie with his boyfriend, admiring every piece of him, making sure that Alec realised he was not going anywhere. And that stupidity was what got him killed. 

Xxx

Clary and Jocelyn had returned to Magnus’ apartment, Luke with them, whilst they got over their attack.   
Jocelyn had given Clary all of one minute’s reprieve in the form of a hug before screaming her head off, not pausing long enough for anyone to get a word in as she shook the walls, screaming at Clary about her recklessness and stupidity. But it had all been over when Clary threw her arms around her mother, their red hair getting tangled together, when the young girl whispered, “I love you,” into her mother’s shoulder.   
“I love you too, baby, but never do that again.” Jocelyn replied, and Luke joined them in their hug, before Magnus had ruined the moment by telling them to get a room if they were going to be any sweeter and rot his teeth.  
Jocelyn and Luke went to one room, whilst Clary took the one next door, Simon turning up a few minutes later, bursting through the door without a hello as he went to Clary’s room.  
“Good evening to you too, Sherman,” Magnus called after the vampire. “I’m fine, thanks for asking. Please, make a ruckus as you come into my home uninvited to check on your best friend.”   
“Come on,” Alec murmured, his arms coming over Magnus’ shoulders, his mouth by the warlock’s ear. “You’ve got to be tired, Magnus, come to bed with me. Let me take care of you.” His warm breath tickled Magnus’ ear, and the warlock forgot his sass enough to plant his lips on Alec’s, kissing him deeply, pulling his coat lapels so that he had no choice but to follow the shadowhunter to the bedroom.   
Alec pulled the coat off Magnus when they reached the bed, forcing the warlock to lie down as he crawled on top of him.   
“This would be much faster if I did it.” Magnus pouted, his fingers sparkling, only for his vision to swim as weariness overtook him.   
“But tonight you are tired enough that you can’t stop me teasing you, so I get to have my way.” Alec replied, teasing Magnus’ trousers down with agonizing slowness.   
Magnus growled back, his real eyes showing through as Alec had his way with the warlock for once.   
“Alec!” Jace yelled, the door slamming open with an almighty crash. “Don’t shag your boyfriend whilst I’m here! It makes it hard to sleep!”   
“You bitch!” Alec shouted back, climbing off Magnus, tempted to give Jace a piece of his mind when he heard his parabatai laugh.  
“Nope! You’re not getting away from me, babe.” Magnus said, pulling Alec down and snapping his fingers to remove their clothes, rainbow flames liting the surrounding candles with a wave of his hand, and pulling Alec down so that he was on top, and pushing him down so that he couldn’t escape the kisses he planted on the man, and loving every second of it.   
They stayed that way until everyone quieted down outside, when they simply lay by each other’s side, Magnus tracing patterns on Alec’s stomach until his breaths evened out to tell the warlock he was asleep, and eventually he fell unconscious too. 

Xxx

Sebastian stood at the foot of the warlock and Lightwood’s bed, disgusted by what the shadowhunter had delved so low as to lie with.   
The Lightwoods had once been a proud family, and now they were sleeping with downworlders, Alec going so far as to lie with men too. They completely spat in the face of shadowhunter beliefs, to the point that he would no longer consider them real shadowhunters.   
Sebastian smiled as he made his way towards the weakened warlock, and his sleeping boytoy, his silence rune in use as he made his way towards the bed, raising his present from Lilith; a runed dagger, strong enough that even the high warlock of Brooklyn couldn’t heal from a wound caused by the enchanted blade.   
He couldn’t stop the smile on his face when he brought the blade down.   
Right. Over. Magnus’. Heart.   
It was a shame he had to climb out the window before he could truly appreciate the screams from the warlock, and the even more hysteric ones from the joke of a shadowhunter.

Xxx

Alec woke to ear splitting screams.   
And the stench of blood. A smell he was all too accustomed to, and yet all too familiar with.   
But those screams were Magnus’, and so was the blood. All the blood, soaking the sheets and covering both of them.   
And the blade embedded in Magnus’ heart, a note attached to the handle.  
Veni. I have come.  
And come Sebastian had.   
Alec pulled the dagger free, pressing on Magnus’ chest, trying to hold the blood in, despite knowing that trying was pointless; Magnus would have to heal himself, or not at all.   
“Magnus!” He cried, tears streaking down his face as he took in the pale face of his lover, looking into his dilated cat eyes, fear taking over.   
He was a shadowhunter.   
He faced death every second.   
He expected death every minute of his life, and yet seeing it on Magnus, on a person who should never have to face death, was too much for him.  
“Help!” He screamed, blood covering his hands.   
Simon burst through the door first, vampire speed helping him, and Jace was only seconds behind him, going into full shadowhunter mode when he sensed a threat, a seraph blade in hand within seconds, throwing Alec his hoodie from the floor as he moved, which was when Alec realised that he was still sans clothes.   
“DO SOMETHING!” Alec yelled, running his hands through his hair, the blood causing his hair to stand on end, and he was prepared to do anything to save Magnus, who wasn’t healing one bit.   
Clary stumbled in with Jocelyn and Luke in tow, their eyes wide when they took in the scene.   
Clary’s hand immediately went to her stele, thinking that the blood was Alec’s, but a shake of Simon’s head had her putting it down.   
Alec kept pressure on Magnus, whilst Jace ransacked the clothes on the floor for one of Alec’s scarves, trying to find one without glitter to use as a bandage.   
“Luke, call Catarina.” Jocelyn said, pushing the werewolf out the room, and he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling the blue skinned warlock with shaking fingers, only just managing to select the correct number.   
“Catarina,” Luke began, his voice barely a whisper from panic, “it’s Magnus. He’s been stabbed, and we need your help.”

Xxx

Catarina portaled just outside Magnus’ apartment, running up the stairs as fast as possible, and bursting through the door, the stench of blood overwhelming her.   
“This way.” Luke said, ushering her into the bedroom.   
Someone, thankfully, had had the decency to throw a sheet over Magnus’ lower half, but already the once white sheet had turned crimson, and Magnus was barely even alive.   
Catarina surged forward, pushing everyone out the way so that she could have space to work, but she couldn’t bear to make Alec leave Magnus’ side, so she let him clutch his hand as if his life depended on it.   
To him, it probably did.   
Her hands sparked as she ran her hands over the wound, concentrating on healing him, as she had done her whole life, but no magic was working.   
She summoned her mundane tools to her side, determined to save Magnus some way, opening a bag and pulling out a needle and thread for stitches.   
“What’s-” Jace began, not used to mundane methods of healing, but Luke shot him a look to say that now was not that time to question Catarina’s methods; she was the only one there with a chance of saving him.   
She threaded the needle, forcing herself to separate herself from all emotion as she worked, as hard as it was. FInally, she was ready to work, and she pushed the needle through Magnus’ skin, again and again until the wound was sealed shut, and putting pressure on it before applying a gauze pad to seal it off.   
She then used some of her magic to try and give Magnus strength, and some colour returned to his face.   
Until blood seeped through the gauze, and she loosed a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding when all the colour he’d regained was lost once more.   
“Weapon.” She demanded, her head jerking up. “What weapon was used?”   
Clary reached to the floor, pulling the bloody metal from the ground and wordlessly handing it over.   
Catarina played significantly when she took in the weapon.   
She knew this blade, or, at least, knew of it.   
And she knew she couldn’t save Magnus from its effects.   
“I’m sorry.” She whispered to Alec, the nephilim’s eyes full of tears. “I can’t. I can’t save him.” Something in her broke when she muttered those words, but Alec didn’t care.   
He saw red as anger overtook him, and he jumped up, going to grab her, before Simon jumped in the way and held him back, Jace on the other side.   
“No. Alec, calm down. We can get through this.” Jace said, but he knew he was lying.   
“Do something.” Alec demanded, whirling to face Clary. “A rune, something!”   
Clary pulled out her stele once again, trying to focus on a rune to heal a downworlder, but nothing came to her.   
Nothing.   
And Alec was forced to watch as Magnus took his final breath, all his anger forgotten when the warlock’s heart stopped.   
Just like that, Magnus was dead.


End file.
